


Sore throat

by Starkzilla



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bioluminescence, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Gen, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, Masturbation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkzilla/pseuds/Starkzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt thinks he's just coming down with a cold but it's something more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

He’d went to bed with a sore throat. Nothing unusual, given how lax he was about getting a good night’s rest or even eating properly, so after chugging down the rest of his heavily caffeinated drink and checking on some still processing results of his latest experiment Newt finally dragged himself off to bed.

 _It’s probably just a cold or something_ , he told himself as he undressed, tucked down under the blankets and placed his glasses on his cluttered nightstand. He hadn’t even been sleeping for three hours before he suddenly sat up, his throat uncomfortably clogged and a coughing fit forcing him to struggle for whatever breath he could take in.

It wasn’t until he hacked up a wad of glowing pale blue fluid onto his blankets that he decided to worry. He leaned to one side, fumbling for his glasses and his cell phone even as he continued to struggle for air. Another violent cough caused him to gag and he felt… something slither out of his mouth and into his free hand. It too was glowing.

Bio-luminescent, he corrected himself in his head, and the writhing mass of thin tendrils coiled around his fingertips as he stared down at what was once his normal human tongue. Each touch felt like there were batteries zapping him, but he soon realized it hurt. In a good way. He curled his fingers and watched in fascination as the flexible, glowing lengths moved how he wanted them to. How he commanded them to. There was no doubt they were a part of him now. The sensitivity was amazing.

Even the slightest brush of his fingers against his new tongue, which looked oddly similar to the tongue the kaiju had licked him with only days before he noted, sent a shiver running down his spine. Down other parts as well, he quickly realized, noticing the tent that had suddenly popped in the front of his boxers. His faint disgust with what had happened to his tongue was slowly being overcome by the urge to experiment, since he was a scientist and all, and before he knew what he was doing his free hand had slipped under the waistband of his boxers and was stroking the stiff flesh underneath.

He kept fondling the tentacles on his tongue at the same time, alternating between licking at his own fingers and squeezing his dick until the double stimulation was just too much for him to handle. He didn’t even realize he’d came at first until he looked down at his boxers and both noticed and felt the wet, sticky fluid coating both his hand and the fabric covering it.

It too was glowing, just the same substance that was now slathered over his other hand and was freely leaking from his multi-tipped tongue. Panting, he slid both hands away from himself and held them up to his face to study the bio-luminescent liquid forming sticky strings between his fingers. This was one experiment he was definitely going to have to repeat again as soon as possible.


	2. Changes

One whole week (An actual week! How had he pulled that off?) had passed since Newt’s tongue mutated into the glowing mass of tendrils that struggled to force its way past his lips whenever he tried to even breathe or cough or even swallow. He managed to pass it off as a severe case of sore throat and/or sinus issues for a while, but even Hermann wasn’t immune to the blissful, welcomed silence once it carried on for too long.

"What are you up to now?" Gottlieb barked in Newton’s direction while thumping his cane loudly on the reinforced floor of their forced (combined, the higher ups called it much to his dismay) work space, knowing that anything less would be ignored. “If you’re sick please go home so you don’t infect me as well!” Newt glared in Hermann’s direction and started to yell back but all he could do, before covering the lower half of his face with both hands, was make a gurgling sound as a glowing tendril slipped out between his fingers. He covered it up, barely, by pretending to cough again.

"No, not in this lab! Shoo! Go on! Get out of here!" he heard the other scientist shout. A jabbing pain in his side followed which he realized was the end of Hermann’s cane being shoved against his side over and over again. Before Newt could stop himself he doubled over, groaned, and then his lunch was all over the floor. He recoiled at the same time that Hermann did, and both their faces showed the same expression of concern. “Sssorry, I wanthrrrrgl,” Newt choked out, ready to finally confess his illness but not before the mass of glowing tentacles that was once his tongue erupted from his mouth and slurred his speech.

He didn’t give Hermann a chance to respond. Even as he ran for the door his body was still transforming. Newt clutched at his side as his ribs pulsed and stretched against his skin and clothes. The pain was almost enough to stop him in his tracks, but he staggered on until the remnants of what were once human fingers but were now gnarled, clawed digits, grasped the doorknob and turned it so he could shove his rapidly changing body out into the hall.

A trail of… clothes? Skin? Both? He couldn’t even tell anymore; physical and mental parts of Newt began to fall away as he finally managed to reach his room and shove the heavy door closed behind him. An inhuman shriek came from his throat as he finally buckled over and fell to his hands and knees as his body fought against him.


	3. Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transformation hits Newt, and hits him hard.

His fingers... no, his claws, or maybe they were just exposed parts of bone at this point, he couldn't tell due to the pain, dug into the floor of his room as he dragged himself across the cold metal surface. Newt felt as if his body was trying to tear itself apart from the inside out; his organs were on fire, his skin stretched and warped until he could both see and feel the bones pressing against it.

To make matters worse it was all accompanied by an inhuman glow that came from somewhere deep inside of his changing body. He tried to scream for help once the pain was too much for him to deal with on his own but all that his throat could push out was a gurgling, choking, grotesquely wet sound that was made all the worse by his trisected tongue trying to form words. A sudden **push** from inside began to split him open, sending blood and other fluids (blue? Was that actually kaiju blue?) splattering from the broken seams and leaking from his tear ducts and pores onto the floor and the walls, even causing enough pressure to rip his once white dress shirt off of his upper body.

In a fit of nervous giggling he realized his tattoos hadn't been ruined, yet, but he couldn't dwell on that due to the sudden rush of endorphins flooding his body. There was no pain, not even a hint of concern. There was just... oh. God. Newt forced himself onto his hands and knees and groaned as the skin above the base of his coccyx stretched and suddenly ripped right down the middle. Something was pushing back there and all he could do was let it happen as he convulsed on the icy floor. He felt it stretch and grow; did he have a tail now? How could he hide that? But with the collective mass of twitching muscles in that area he knew that he'd gained an extra limb or something.

Just to be sure he leaned to one side and was shocked to feel something move with him but in the opposite direction to balance his changing body out, the fleshy length coming into view out of the corner of one eye. The multiple pronged end looked exactly like the tail that he'd spotted on Otachi once the kaiju had been brought down. Another nervous laugh bubbled past his lips as he leaned in the opposite direction and the tail did the same so he wouldn't end up falling.

Somehow he found it oddly comforting. Like it belonged. Like it should've been there all of his life. It proved to be a welcomed distraction as he heard, but couldn't feel, the skin along his spine split as a boney ridge of protective spines forced its way up and out until it stood several inches above what flesh remained. Thankfully the rest of the transformation came in a blur of sounds and distant feelings until he eventually passed out from the stress that had been forced onto his already tired and sick body. It wasn't until he heard the frantic pounding of something on the sealed door of his bunker that he finally stirred, but who knew how much time had passed?


End file.
